A Sense of Foreboding
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "Bella hums in agreement before she drifts asleep, her dreams filled with nothing but confusion, a sense of foreboding and the urge to run." Give it a try, please? PAIRINGS UNDECIDED Review to help me decide? Rated T, for now / Hurt/Comfort/Supernatural/Adventure
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but i do own this new plot-line. **

* * *

A nervous Bella trails behind her father uncertainly, her eyes wide as she tries to ignore the slight limp in her gait.

"Bella, thank you for giving Forks another chance." Her father murmurs and Bella looks up at him, a crease in her brow as she frowns.

"Of course, dad. After all, I can't even remember why I left in the first place." She murmurs back, her fingers tracing the peculiar scar on her wrist. "Hey, dad? Was this scar always here?" She asks him, holding her wrist up to his view. Charlie shakes his head.

"Not that I know of. But they said when they questioned you about it when you were under anesthesia that you said you couldn't remember either. Fitting that you can't even remember the prick that made you want to leave in the first place." He grumbles and Bella's brow furrows again.

"Pardon?" She asks, raising a curious eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. It's just I didn't like Edward to begin with and.. well I won't hide the fact that I'm glad he's gone and that you can't remember him." Bella blinks at him before she laughs, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know whether I should be offended for myself or for this 'Edward.'" Bella states and Charlie chuckles. He stops suddenly, turning to face his daughter.

"Bella, you would tell me if you remembered anything, right?" He asks her seriously and she frowns, nodding.

"Of course.. why?"

"It's just.. those Cullen's were weird and.. I can't help feeling that there was a reason Edward set my cop radar off. If you ever come across them again, or if you happen to remember anything suspicious, tell me, okay? I don't like this feeling in my gut, but all-in-all I'd like to keep my daughter safe." He mumbles, fidgeting under her stare.

Bella nods, awkwardly wrapping Charlie in a hug. "I understand, dad. I promise if I remember anything I'll tell you right away." She whispers, patting his back gently.

Charlie coughs awkwardly as he begins walking again. "Ready to get back to Forks after months of physical therapy?" Charlie teases her and Bella's eyes narrow as she groans, her annoyance clear in the sound.

"Don't even remind me. Those exercises _were not_ therapy. They were my own brand of torture." She grumbles as she unintentionally begins to rub the muscles of her leg as she gets in the passenger seat of the cruiser. She examines the rain-soaked cement and dreary grey skies. "Maybe it's a good thing we decided to wait until after I finished my physical therapy to come back here, though. It's still as wet as I remember it to be when I was younger."

Charlie nods. "To be honest, I didn't even take that into account. I just thought you'd like to spend time with your mom." Bella hums in agreement before she drifts asleep, her dreams filled with nothing but confusion, a sense of foreboding and the urge to run.

* * *

**This is a prologue of sorts (: &amp; I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still trying to figure out which pairing I want this to be, perhaps you guys could help me figure it out along the way? **

**I still have to figure out whether I want Jacob to imprint on Bella and be her indefinite partner, or if I want the Cullen's to come back and her be w/ Jasper because, let's face it, Kristen and Rob didn't work in real life so I can't picture it working now. **

**(Not hating on Kristen/Rob, I was actually rooting for them, but I REALLY love the Jasper/Bella pairing because its something we didn't get to see and we already know that Bella ends up with Edward to begin with. Have a sense of adventure D:)**

**Let's end this pretty tame A/N with a quiet requests for any readers to REVIEW because I would appreciate feedback and critique *makes a figurative heart here because the "less than" symbol doesn't work on fanfiction***


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but i do own this new plot-line. **

* * *

I sit on the porch swing, my legs curled beneath me, blanket wrapped around my shoulders, coffee cup nursed in my hands. I stare across the street and into the woods, taking sips from my coffee every few seconds.

Why? Why can't I remember anything? It's as though everything from after I got on the plane to come here was wiped clean, picked and chosen to be forgotten. Could it be that I just didn't want to remember? That I wanted to forget? The things Charlie said would make a lot more sense if that were the case.

I hate this ripple feeling. I feel like I can recognize my surroundings, my peers around me but I can't, it's all a blur. They're faces, names, personalities, memories wiped clean, forgotten, repelled and ejected from my mind. The harder I struggle to remember them, the harder it is... who is 'they'? Why does that word keep popping into my mind?

Am I trying to remember? Is my head finally cooperating?

"Bella?" Charlie's voice startles me and I jump, my coffee cup slipping from my hands and landing on the porch, a small crack fracturing the side of the mug as the remaining liquid spills on to the porch.

"Shoot." I murmur, shaking my head and quickly getting up, carefully picking up the cup and holding my blanket in my other hand. I turn around and laugh, feeling anxious. "Sorry, Ch-Dad. I was lost in my own thoughts."

Charlie stares at me for a moment before smiling and taking the cup from my hand. "It's okay I was just coming out to see if you wanted to go to Billy's with me. Say hi to Jake, maybe?"

I frown, staring at the porch as I try to recollect. "Billy? Jake? Oh! The Black's! Sure, why not?" I smile and move around Charlie, snatching my cup from his hand and running to the kitchen, leaving Charlie to stare after me and laugh.

A few minutes later, I'm bundled in the front seat, my blanket wrapped around me as Charlie continues the drive to the Rez. I watch as the roads zoom past and a flash of color blurs my vision before I shake my head, frowning.

Was that a piece of a memory, one less puzzle piece or are my eyes playing tricks on me? I pull my feet up into the seat and curl myself up, closing my eyes.

I hate this. This feeling. I feel so helpless and confused.

The sound of tires hitting gravel rouses me and I blink, wondering momentarily when I fell asleep before I lift my head and the hairs on the back of my neck lift at all the eyes on us from the porch of Billy Black's house.

"Dad... who are these people?" I ask Charlie, shoving my hands beneath my legs to stop them from shaking. He looks at me and frowns.

"They're Jake and Billy's friends... they're nice people." Charlie smiles encouragingly at me and I nod, opening my door and stepping out when he does the same.

"Bella! Charlie!" Billy's cheerful voice fills my ears and I blink, stepping behind my dad and poking my head out to glance around at the people giving us their full attention.

"What's up, Billy?" Charlie wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me forward. I cower, shaking my head and diving back behind him.

"Bella? How are you?" I frown, stepping out from behind my dad, determined not to let this get to me.

"I'm... I'm fine..." I look up, a small smile on my face. "I guess... not being able to remember much takes its own toll on me, y'know?" My dad places his hand on my shoulder and I blink. "But! But I'm really okay. I'm dealing perfectly fine." I reassure him, wrapping my arms around myself.

My eyes scan the faces of the others and I feel like shrinking into the earth when I don't recognize any of them. Until I kinda sorta do recognize one of them. I press my hand to my head discretely as a pressure pushes against me and I blink, my eyes fuzzy and unfocused as flickers of scenes I don't recognize push into my mind.

I see me, sitting alone on a driftwood log with two other people a little farther ahead of me, male and female respectively, listening to a CD player. After what feels like seconds, but was probably a few minutes passes, a boy, maybe fifteen, with long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band approaches and sits next to me.

"_You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?_" I hear him say and I watch myself sigh. I detect the slight irritation in my movements.

"_Bella._" She - I mean, I - corrects him.

"_I'm Jacob Black._" I watch him stick his hand out for a handshake. "_You bought my dad's truck._"

I shake myself mentally before turning towards my dad. "Do you happen to know what happened to my truck?" I ask him, confusion clouding my face as I push myself to try to remember something else, _anything_ else.

Charlie's eyebrows raise and he tries to hide his smile as he asks, "Did you remember something, Bella?"

I look at him; frown at his smug attitude. "We were on the beach. Jacob was reintroducing himself to me - I_ really_ should try to remember him - and he mentioned a truck."

A snort has me turning back around, my irritation growing as my eyes lock on to the culprit. "What's so funny?" I ask him, a bite that I try to smother in my tone.

"No, it's nothing, it's just that's the same thing you said that day on the beach. How much did you remember exactly?" A boy - tall, ripped, beautiful and so obviously arrogant - says and as I look at him a pressure, sharper, more insistent presses against my skull.

I lose my train of thought and turn toward Charlie. "Did we bring my medicine?" I ask him, voice strained.

He frowns and nods his head to the car. "Glove compartment box." He says and I sigh, walking to the car, sliding in and shutting the door, deciding to just stay here for now.

Shaking two pills out of the bottle I swallow them and close my eyes, leaning my head back.

_"Hello Bella," an easy voice answers. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."_

_"Is my mom all right?"_

_"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course." His voice is light, amused._

_"I'm alone." I answer, surprising myself because as terrified as this emotion is, my voice doesn't break._

_"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?" _

_"Yes. I know how to get there." _

_"Well, then, I'll see you very soon." The phone clicks off and as I run out of the room my view shifts from first person point of view to third and I watch myself, my body, run down the street. _

_And slowly, very slowly, I watch myself fade from existence. _

I start awake, gasping and choking for breath as a sob breaks past my lips. "Oh my god _oh my god!"_ I cry, pulling my hair back and grabbing fistful and fistful of strands of my hair.

A hand rips open the door and I realize I'm shaking and crying as they pull me from the car, trying and failing to calm me down as the dream - no, _memory_ \- passes through my mind again and again.

_Again and again and again._

And as this goes on my wrist begins to itch and I rip my sleeve up, scratching and tearing at the abnormal scar marring my flesh. Barely noticing as people surround me.

My eyes flash up, I see dad's face and, as though a switch flips my tears slow, my sobs quiet and my shaking stops as the boy from earlier tucks me into his side, his eyes glued to my wrist.

I close my eyes.

If remembering is going to be like this every time, I don't want to anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. **


End file.
